Seba's Plan
by K-chanluvsyaoi
Summary: Larten has a problem and Seba wants to help. A Darren Shan yaoi. SebaxLarten. Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

Larten breathed heavily as Seba pushed into him. "Stop, stop, Seba. It hurts too much." Larten pleaded as Seba stretched him.

Seba leaned forward and nibbled on the orange-haired vampire's ear making him gasp. "Relax, Larten. Relax your tight ass and it will not hurt so much."

"I can't" Larten groaned.

"What was that?" Seba asked. I want to take you there

"Oh, no. Seba I did not mean to."

"You said it; you have to pay for it." Seba positioned himself to thrust all the way into the slender vampire's ass.

"Seba I'm sorry. Please have mercy." Larten begged his old mentor.

The older vampire smiled and Larten's eyes widened just realizing what he had just said. "Oh Gods. Seba I am begging you."

"I am sorry, Larten." Seba chuckled. "But you must be punished." With that he slammed his cock into Larten's ass in one stroke. Larten screamed in pain and clutched at the older man trying to pull him closer. But Seba just leaned away from his hands and held onto the younger man's calves tightly.

He began to thrust into the crying Larten with long, hard strokes, Larten grunting with each one. Sweat was dripping from Seba onto Larten and mixing with his on his hairless chest. Seba leaned in and kissed Larten, their sweat slicked chests rubbed together as he continued to pump in and out of his lover.

Larten wraps his arms around Seba's shoulders and hooks his heels together behind his back, pulling Seba into him. "Seba, Seba." Larten repeated over and over again. "Ohhh, Seba!" Larten yells as he lets off his first load. His sticky semen sprayed up between their bodies, soaking their chest and mixing with their sweat.

Larten's ass muscles clenched around Seba's cock, and he shot off his own load into Larten. Seba pulled out of Larten and let him sit up. The tall, slender vampire pushed Seba's back to the ground and began to lick the sex mixture from his muscular chest.

Once Larten had cleaned Seba's chest he sat up and began feeding himself the love juice that was smeared all over his smooth body. Seba sat up and scooped some of it onto his fingers and fed it to Larten, who eagerly sucked it off of his fingers. "Lay on your side." Seba commanded.

Larten crawled away from his mentor and lay on his side on the ground. Seba lifted one of Larten's long legs and straddled the other that was flat on the ground. He walked on his knees until Larten's thigh was pressed up against his curly grey chest hair. Seba positioned himself at the younger man's entrance and slammed in. Larten groaned as Seba stretched him again.

Larten moaned with pleasure each time Seba slammed into him and began to grind his slender hips against Seba's groin. Seba smiled down at his old assistant and reached down to stroke his hard dick. "Ohh!" Larten groaned as Seba jacked him in time with his thrusts.

Seba heard a groan come from the inside of the wooden chest in the corner of the room and sighed. He knew Darren was hiding in that chest. He felt ashamed that he was fucking the boy's mentor while he was in the same room but he couldn't stop. He was already this far and there was no use in hiding it anymore. He only hoped that the boy hadn't soiled the things he had gotten for Larten when he came.

Larten groaned as his love juice exploded all over Seba's hand and his own body. Seba quickened his pace and let himself go in Larten's still tight ass. Seba fed Larten the cum on his fingers as he continued to fuck the orange-haired man below him. He scooped the jism off of Larten's scarred hairless chest and let him suck it off of his fingers.

Seba pulled Larten up and pushed him on his hands and knees, ass high in the air. Seba mounted him from behind and began to hump him. Seba reached around and stroked Larten's chest, stopping to play with his pale nipples. He traced the numerous scars on his stomach, caused by the sharp hooves of the blooded boars.

Someone had smeared the blood of a female pig in heat all over Larten and tied him up in the boar ring. The male hogs mounted him one by one, viciously tearing apart his asshole. Nobody knew that it was Kurda that had set the pigs on Larten.

Kurda always had had the hots for Larten and Seba knew it. Ever since he brought him to the mountain to present him to the Princes he constantly found Kurda with his assistant pushed into a corner. Seba would never let Kurda touch Larten again, he was pretty sure Kurda was the culprit of the blooded boar rape incident, but did not have enough evidence to back it up.

Seba pinched Larten's pale nipple hard between his thumb and index finger making Larten cry out and cum. His ass muscles clenched around Seba's blood filled member and milked the semen from him.

They each came five more times and collapsed upon the hard floor, out of breath. Larten climbed between Seba's legs and began to suck his cock, trying to bring it back to life. "Larten, you are not going to get it again." Seba said.

"Why not?"Larten asked, lifting his head and crawling up his body.

"Because I have cum eight times and I am tired." Larten ground his groin against Seba's while lying on his chest.

"But Seba," Larten whined. "I need more."

"I know my little nymph. But I am just one man." Seba said as he stroked and pulled at the orange mop of hair on the top of his head. "If you would let me set something up with Mika or Arrow. Perhaps Gavner, he has asked me about you several times."

"No. Nobody but you, Seba." Larten said, rubbing his face in Seba's curly, grey chest hair. He wished he had body hair, he always thought it was kind of sexy.

"Well then, I have a toy for you in the chest. You can pleasure yourself with that."

"No, no toys, just you." He kissed Seba on the lips.

"Larten I want you to be pleased as I am after we have finished making love. I want to help you. I know that when you get to much you are not aching for more after we are done having sex." Seba kissed Larten on the head. "We could make another appointment with Hibernius."

"No! No, Seba. He is way too big. He hurts too much." Larten pleaded, snuggling close to his mentor.

"Alright, alright my boy." Seba chided, holding Larten close. "Try to go to sleep. Please sleep on the thought of making an appointment with the Princes."

"Seba I need more." Larten sighed. "I do not want to be with anybody but you. I will not see the Princes. Now, Seba, please. One more."

"I am sorry, Larten. But you leave me no choice." Seba kissed the younger man then reached around to the back of his neck and squeezed. Larten gasped then fell limp: unconscious.

Seba wrapped his arms around Larten's slender shoulders and sighed. "Darren." The lid of the chest opened a crack so Darren could see out. "Darren, I know you are in there." The lid opened completely and Darren hopped out. "What were you doing in there?"

"I-I was looking for a pen." Darren said quietly. "Then you two came in and I hopped into the chest, thinking I could just get out when you left. But then when I looked out, you two were kissing then…" He stopped. He did not need to finish, Seba knew what came after the kissing.

"S-Seba?"Darren asked.

"Yes, Darren?"

"I accidentally came on some stuff in here." Seba quickly pulled Larten off of his chest and ran over to the chest. Seba sighed then told Darren to grab a rag from his shelf. Darren did as he was told then watched as Seba pulled the contents out of the chest.

First he pulled out a small black leather vest coated in cum. Seba quickly wiped it all up then set is on a chair. Next came a small pair of what looked like women underwear made of stiff black leather. One by one he pulled out leather straps and metal cuffs. He pulled out a collar and leash along with some women's boots. Last he pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a pair of red tight leather pants and a matching blazer.

"Seba, what is all this for?" Darren asked, examining the objects.

Seba looked at the objects for a long moment, thinking. Suddenly he grabbed the small vest and underwear and took them over to the unconscious Larten. He carefully slipped the small vest over his shoulders then zipped it up. It barely covered his nipples and it was very tight. He then pulled the underwear on then situated his dick in the tight leather panties. Darren thought Larten looked like he was wearing a women's sports bra and panties.

Seba picked up Larten and placed him on the coffin. He grabbed the tight leather pants, the boots, and blazer and put them on him as well. Darren found himself getting hard at the sight of his mentor. He had to admit that he was very sexy in these tight clothes. Seba put one leather cuff on each wrist and ankle then put the collar around his neck.

Seba wrapped a cloak around Larten then looked down at Darren. He laughed when he saw the boy was hard. "He is very pretty is he not?" He cupped Larten's face and gave him a kiss. "Grab those straps and follow me." He nodded toward the pile of straps then picked Larten up and cradled him in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Darren asked following Seba out of his room.

"Larten has an appointment to attend to." Seba said. He reached up and knocked on Gavner's door.

"Seba?" Gavner asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to assist the Princes in helping Larten with a little problem."

--To be continued.

I did this awhile back. I guess I was just bored. Hoped you like it. I have other chapters too but I won't post them unless you want me to.


	2. Spending time with the Princes

Larten's eyes fluttered open but he couldn't see anything. A blindfold had been placed over his eyes. Larten tried to move but the leather cuffs on his wrists had been connected as well as the ones on his ankles. He tried to wiggle away but then he felt the ledge of a platform of a table and stopped, not wanting to fall off. Seba herd Larten groan and motioned for the others then took a seat on a bench close to the Princes' platform.

Mika stepped forward and stroked Larten's face. Larten drew in a sharp gasp and began to whimper as Mika's hands moved over his body. "Who are you?" Larten asked, his voice shaking.

"Shhh, Larten. Don't be afraid." Mika whispered into his ear then nibbled it. Larten couldn't tell who it was, he had spoken too low for him to tell. Mika place a finger on Larten's lips and traced them. They were not chapped and broken like the other vampires', they were soft and pale and perfect. The long haired Prince slipped his finger between Larten's parted lips, and began to explore his mouth with it, being careful not to scratch him with his sharp nail.

Arrow was the next to step up. He ran his hands up and down Larten's long leather covered legs. Larten twitched and wiggled but his restraints held him firmly in place. Arrow reached his ass and gave it a soft squeeze drawing a gasp from Larten as he sucked on Mika's finger. Arrow rubbed Larten's bum in circular motions as he stroked his cock through the leather pants and underwear. Larten groaned and started to move his hips in time with the rubbing and stroking he was receiving.

Vanez stepped up to the table they had put Larten on and turned him onto his back. Arrow continued to rub the growing bulge in Larten's pants and Larten kept thrusting his hips up to his hand. Vanez ran his hands over Larten's chest and arms. He unbuttoned the jacket and opened it up exposing the tiny leather vest beneath. Vanez lightly stroked Larten's stomach and Larten sucked in a sharp breath of air and arched his back. He traced Larten's abs sending shivers up Larten's spine, making him arch his back to the one eyed vampires icy touch. He bent down and drug his tongue along the groves of Larten's abs, making Larten moan with pleasure around Mika's finger and buck his hips against Arrow's still teasing fingers.

Mika withdrew his finger and walked around Larten until he was beside Arrow. He unhooked the cuffs on Larten's wrists and quickly slipped the jacket off. He reattached the cuffs then moved down and took the cuffs apart. Mika climbed up on the table and straddled Larten's legs. He undid Larten's pants and slid them off of his legs as Arrow continued to rub and squeeze Larten's fully hard member through the black leather panties. Mika pulled them off over the women's boots and tossed them on a bench next to the leather blazer.

Seba uncrossed his legs and spread them so he could undo his zipper to release his throbbing cock. He noticed Gavner standing idle, rubbing his crotch, waiting for them to finish so he could have his friend to himself. Seba smiled and laughed quietly then whistled softly to get Gavner's attention. Gavner looked over at Seba and saw that he was making room for him to sit on the bench with him. He quietly made his way over to Seba and sat next to him.  
"Enjoying the show?" Seba whispered.

"Hell yes." Gavner laughed quietly. Both men undid their zippers and pulled out their throbbing dicks. "Damn, Seba!" Gavner whispered. He covered his mouth hoping that he hadn't spoken too loudly. But Larten was so absorbed in the pleasure the three men were giving him, he wasn't hearing anything but the erotic things Mika was whispering into his ear.

Suddenly the door burst open and a scruffy looking prince dressed in purple crudely stitched together animal skins walked in: Vancha March. He was about to speak but stopped when he saw Larten splayed out on a table with only a small leather vest, panties, and boots on. "Well, well, well." He chuckled. "What do we have here?" He walked over to the table stripping his clothes as he went. He arrived at the table with only his pants on. He undid the bear claw clasp on his pants and let them fall to the floor. The three men playing with Larten laughed when they saw that Vancha had not only dyed the hair on his head green, but also his pubic hair.

He jumped up on the table and straddled Larten's head. He pressed his cock into Larten's gasping mouth and pressed in until the tip touched the back of his throat. Larten gagged and Vancha pulled out so he could breathe. Once Larten was breathing normally again Vancha lowered himself back into his mouth. Larten ran his tongue over the thick piece of man meat as Vancha move in and flicked his tongue over the sensitive head when Vancha pumped out. He moaned around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations through Vancha's penis. Vancha moaned and tossed his head back in ecasty as Larten sucked on him.

Mika continued to stroke Larten's face and nibble on his ear as he whispered into his ear. Vanez unzipped the small vest and pinched and sucked on Larten's pale nipples sending shivers up his spine. Arrow undid the cuffs on Larten's ankles, pulled off the boots, and kissed Larten's legs all the way up to his crotch. He sucked on Larten's aching member through the stiff leather underwear playfully until Larten was begging for release.

He bit the waistband and tugged down, taking the underwear off with his teeth. He removed his teeth when he had gotten the underwear down Larten's thighs and to his knees. He ran his hands up and down Larten's naked thighs, feeling the smooth hairless flesh. Arrow pulled the underwear all of the way off and spread Larten's legs. He placed his legs on his shoulders and delicately licked the puckered hole between Larten's ass cheeks. Larten gasped and began to buck his hips lightly against Arrow's talented tongue.

Arrow removed his tongue once he had gotten Larten's asshole wet enough and positioned himself at Larten's entrance. Slowly he pushed into Larten making him arch his back and moan. Arrow began to pound Larten hard and fast making Larten squeal with pain and pleasure. Vancha moaned and closed his eyes as Larten sucked him off.

Mika moved down and began to suck on Larten's cock making him buck his hips and arch his back so far that Vanez had to press down on Larten's chest to make sure he didn't break his back. Suddenly Larten screamed around the green haired cock in his mouth as he came squeezing his ass muscles around Arrow's dick making him and Vancha cum simultaneously. Arrow pulled out and Vanez took his place slamming into Larten full force and fucking him with long hard strokes that made Larten slide across the table with each thrust.

Gavner and Seba stroked their cocks as they watched the Princes and the games master fuck Seba's boy. Gavner grunted as he came but Seba lasted about ten minutes longer. "Holy shit, Seba." Gavner said quietly. "No wonder Larten Larten loves you. You've got a missive tool and you can outlast any man in the mountain."

Seba chuckled. "Larten and I have been together ever since I blooded him. Nothing can come between us."

"Then why are you doing this?" Gavner asked stroking his semi-erect dick.

"I have always wanted to watch Larten get fucked." Seba smiled then went back to watching his lover. They had changed position again and Mika was thrusting in with short strokes. He wasn't thrusting as hard as the others but he was moving much faster. They kept changing positions until they were breathing hard with exhaustion and weak in the knees. They each shook hands with Seba and thanked him for sharing his boy with them. Then they retired to their individual coffins to rest up after a vigorous workout. Gavner looked at Seba after they had all left, silently asking Seba if it was alright if he went ahead. Seba smiled and gently pushed Gavner towards the table that Larten was lying on.

Gavner slowly walked over to the table and climbed on it, straddling Larten. Larten was panting heavily, sweat was glistening in the torch light on his naked body. Gavner licked his lips then leaned in and planted them on Larten's soft pale lips. He broke the kiss and nuzzled Larten's sweat slicked neck and stroked the small crop of soaking hair on his head.

"Who are you?" Larten asked breathlessly.

Gavner cleared his throat and undid the blind fold and let it slip off of Larten's face.

Larten blinked his eyes rapidly and squinted against the light. Gavner looked down at Larten and smiled as Larten found his face once his eyes had adjusted to the light. He blushed and turned away from the scarred man above him. Gavner gently took his chin in his hand and kissed him gently. Larten smiled then returned the kiss with a small peck of his own as he wrapped his still chained together arms around Gavner's neck.

--

Sorry it took so long. I was doing other things.

Anyways. That's part two. There are six of them. I think. I'll have to count again.


End file.
